Poise & Rationality A Modern Pride & Prejudice
by That's Why Fireflies Flash
Summary: Elizabeth Bennett, 23 years old, is about to meet the most egotistical man in this world, or at least that's what she thinks. Can they both triumph their prejudices and their own pride in order to be rational and present some type of poise among the small town, or will everything fall to pieces?
1. Meet The Bennett's

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife, or at least my mother seems to think so. With four daughters, half in their twenties, her mind was constantly preoccupied with finding us husbands, but not just any type of husband; rich successful husbands who can keep their wives up. Now don't get me wrong, I like a nice rich doctor type as much as the next girl, but my mother lived and breathed off of this stuff.

I am Elizabeth Bennett, a lit major who's going into her last year of college. I have one older sister and two younger. I am up to my elbows in student loans, and the economy sucks so much that I can't get a job… Does any of this matter to my mother?

Ha-ha. Yes, my mother is very proud of each of her daughters in her own way, but she'll only truly be proud of us when we have a man. _Because we really need men._ My mother is continually trying to get us married.

In fact, once in her senior year, she forced this guy to write a poem about how pretty Jane was and how he wanted to marry her. Of course that scared him away even though he truly was bewitched by Jane, or should I say that he was bewitched by Jane's virginity. Although my dear older sister would never admit that.

Jane Bennett, the beauty of the county at 24 years of age, is my oldest sister. She couldn't say a bad thing about anyone, in my good opinion. She always wants to give people the benefit of the doubt when it's obvious how they really are. Exhibit A: the boy who wanted to get into her pants senior year.

"_He was just consumed by school work and college applications I'm sure, Lizzie. He had so much going on, and I'm sure that when he found out I was planning to wait for something more wholesome than a relationship in high school, he just became intimidated. Besides, he said he loved writing that poem Mom requested. He's going to be an English major you know." _

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and sigh at my sister's attitude toward people. Jane was too trusting, but I loved that about her. Jane's innocence to the world around her made her like the helpless little flower (my nickname for her, obviously) you just couldn't help taking an admiration to. You want to keep her pure and not expose her to world's horror, to the trampling beast of the world. Jane was probably the most innocent person I know, and then there are the twins; who aren't.

Make no mistake; I love Lydia and Kitty to the fullest. They are my sisters after all… It's just… I wish they weren't sometimes. They are honestly the two most foolish girls I know. Lydia is the obviously ring leader, but first let me talk about the eldest of the twins: Katherine.

Katherine "Kitty" Bennett is the eldest twin, but you wouldn't know that. Kitty is a follower in life. I love her, and she's sweet as can be, but anything Lydia does she has to do. Why? Dad seems to think it's because they're twins. You know, born together, dress alike, and grow up together. He says it's separation anxiety because it's obvious that Lydia is very popular in their age group, and Kitty feels like Lydia is slipping away from her, so what better way to keep her close than to be her mini me. I think if it wasn't for Lydia, Kitty would be behaved and not as reckless as she is.

Speaking of dear Lydia, I long ago (when she discovered turning thirteen meant a period and boobs) elected Lydia as the most likely of my sisters to become a teenage mother, and with a little less than a year left in that category, she had thus far proved me wrong. I was proud of Lydi for this because it was no secret that she was sort of…. Active. Oh, who am I kidding? Lydia was the equivalent of a whore. She had been with most of the guys in her class when her senior year came along… at least twice. Now, I understand "raging hormones" and "love gone mad" and all of that, but Lydia just loves sex. That's no secret. Even dear Jane doesn't deny our sister seems to _"like being physically active more than she should." _

I credit my youngest sibling's behavior to my mother, Rosa L. Gardener-Bennett. I've already told you about some of the crazy antics she's pulled for the sake of her daughter's having some form of a "blossoming love." Literally, I think she's one of the most obsessed people I know when it comes to marriage. Then, another interesting fact about my mother is that she loves to panic. In fact just last week, she had a good panic after a wedding because we're all doomed to die alone. How on earth my father and she have stayed married for twenty-odd years, I'll never know.

My dearest father, Benjamin J. Bennett; I can't help but to smile when I speak of him. He's been so supportive of every move I've made. When I decided I wanted to be an author, he was the first one to back me one-hundred percent, even though chances are that I won't make it. He's so calm and well-mannered. Dad is constantly reading, and loves testing my mother's nerves, and today was one of those days…

I was curled up, reading a good book, Jane was filing her nails carefully, and Dad was absorbed in the newspaper when it happened. Kitty and Lydia ran into the room squealing, disrupting the perfect quite atmosphere that surrounded us. They were being their usual giddy self and gushing so quickly that you could only understand every other word, or should I say screams? "Cute… OMG… Single… Five million a year."

Mom came into the room smiling brightly at our father, "Honey, I'm sure you've heard."

Dad looked up from his newspaper, like me, annoyed that the silence was interrupted, "With all of this noise, how can I hear anything?"

Mom blushed a bit before turning to the twins, "Girls, please… I'm talking to your father," She winked at them. I closed my book audibly. _I just had to hear what they were scheming_.

Obviously, the twins wanted to hear the news over again because their giggling ceased almost immediately. "As I was saying," She glanced around the room before diverting her eyes to the big red chair my father occupied next to the fire place, "I'm sure you've already heard about our new neighbor."

"I haven't,_ surely_," My father's sarcastic tone rang throughout the room. I couldn't help but smile, "Why don't you tell me about our new neighbor, darling?"

My mother exploded into a giddy fit when my father answered her, "Oh Netherfield Park, dear! I'm sure you remember that celebrity, Max Jefferson, who owned it as a summer home! Then again, you probably don't. He never came around," My mother scrunched her face in distaste. She thought this was best place in the world to live. She didn't take time to be grateful that Max Jefferson let people use half of his property as a park, instead she put him down for not living here full time. "Anyway, the mansion that's on the far end of the park has finally been sold." She looked around smiling. After looking around the room several times, her expression changed to exasperation, "Do you all not care about your poor mother?" She screeched looking at me and Jane.

"Of course we do Mama," Jane seemed perplexed by the question. "What would make you ask such a question?"

"You haven't asked _who_ bought Netherfield yet," She huffed out.

_Oh my mother and her love for drama…_

Jane broke out into a smile, "Who bought Netherfield, Mama? Someone handsome, I'm sure."

Mom grinned at Jane before scowling at me. I knew what she was waiting for. I smiled brightly and put my head in my hands, "Yes, who on Earth bought Netherfield, mother?"

"Elizabeth," She frowned at me, "Do not play curious. If you don't want to know, I just won't talk about it." She crossed her arms and turned her head.

"Mama," Jane swiftly walked over to hug our mother, "I assure you, we want to know. Isn't that right, Lizzie?"

Jane smiled back, forcefully, as if to say, _"Do not make things worse Elizabeth Bennett."_

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and moved closer to the family circle, in order to take my mother's hand in my own, "Tell us."

And that was all the invitation she needed, "His name is Charles Bingley. He's an Emergency Room doctor, Jane. Surely, you'll meet him tomorrow at work."

Jane blushed a bit at the forwardness of my mother. It was obvious she expected Mr. Charles Bingley to become infatuated with her eldest prettiest daughter, especially since she was a nurse. "Mom, you know I'm busy with so much. I probably won't even have time to work with him. You know how that goes. I'm in the Pediatric department; he's in the E.R." She smiled softly, diverting her eyes to the floor, to avoid everyone's gaze. I smiled an all knowing smile; something told me she had already met him at work today.

"Oh darling, a mother can dream, can't she?" She turned back to our father, "His parents, poor things, passed away when he was only twelve and left him a large sum… Much larger than his two sisters."

"Five million dollars, a year," Lydia interrupted, tossing a grin at us girls. Did I mention I'm pretty sure Lydia is a gold digger too? No? Well then….

"Yearly?" Jane asked shocked.

"Well," Lydia rolled her eyes, "I-" She looked at mom, confused, "Mom?"

"No, my dear Jane, it's his total income from his parents, and not his own yearly income, Lydi dear. It seems as though the majority of his yearly income, according to Hill," Mrs. Hill, the realtor, was the person to go to with all the gossip; as was Mrs. Lucas, "it _is_ very a handsome amount though," she grinned at Father, "And the best part? He's _single_, Mr. Bennett and undoubtedly handsome!"

"How do you know?" I questioned my mother.

"Of course he's handsome, Lizzie," Kitty added, "How could someone so rich, not be?"

"Mrs. Hill had a picture with him. It _is_ her biggest accomplishment: selling Netherfield Park," My mother answered before continuing her demands, "Darling, surely he must marry one of our girls… Rich, handsome, and single, Darling, this is the chance of a lifetime."

"What would you like me to do darling? Go to Netherfield and introduce myself? The whole family perhaps?"

I smiled, stifling a laugh. I could just see how that would turn out.

"_Hello, I'm Benjamin Bennett, your neighbor across the park, and I just wanted to warn you that my wife demands you marry one of our girls since that's what you were born to do."_

My father gave me a sneaky smile, knowing I was trying not to laugh.

"Mr. Bennett, of course not! I expect you to invite him to the towns Halloween Masquerade."

"I assure Mrs. Bennett, I see no need to invite him to the party."

"Of course!" Mother cried out, "You don't have any compassion for me or a bit of love for your daughters! You want them to end up as old maids!"

"On the contrary my dear, I love both you and our children deeply," He grinned up from his paper, "That's why I already invited him."

Mom eyes went wide, "Darling! How could you keep this from me?" Her hand fluttered to her chest, "My nerves are a mess. Kitty, go get Mommy some tea please."

Kitty frowned, not wanting to miss a minute of the conversation, and left the room for a few minutes before returning with a tray of sweet tea for us all. Mom sipped at her tea for a few minutes before speaking up again, "I don't understand why you let me make such a fool of myself, telling you about a man you already met."

My father smiled and put down his newspaper. "I just met him this evening. I was on my way inside from the office and he was jogging with a puppy. The poor thing got lose, and I caught her. We had a short chat, and I took it upon myself to invite him to the masquerade since it is an annual town event. As it turned out though, my dear, the Lucas's already invited him," He turned to me, "Lizzie, Charlotte, certainly told _you_ they've been showing him around town this evening?"

I shook my head softly, "No. Char's been taking care of her sister. She's really sick."

Dad nodded his head and shrugged, "That's probably how they meet him. Anyway, fret not Mrs. Bennett, Charles Bingley will be at the dance. I believe he has some friends coming along as well, but I'm not certain."

Later on, amongst my mother's planning for us to go get new dresses for this lovely ball, Lydia informed us her favorite indie band The Militia was expected to be there as well, possibly even stay in town for a good while, and that our cousin Mary was coming to visit for a few days after the masquerade. None of that interested me though. What interested me was what Jane had to say when we were alone. "Yes, I met him today, Lizzie. Don't even ask," She smiled at me brightly. "The Lucas's had little Maria in the E.R. and I, being a pediatric nurse, had to help the doctor on duty."

"The famous Bingley?" I questioned.

Jane giggled, the blush on her face deepening, "Yes. He's quit the gentleman, Lizzie: very sweet, very humble. Not like you'd expect him to be."

"So he's not a pompous whinny know-it-all like all rich people?" I questioned with a grin, not really believing my sister's diagnosis of our new neighbor.

"Oh yes, Lizzie. Just wait until you meet him. You'll believe me," She bit her lip momentarily before continuing, "And he asked the board to make me his permanent nurse. He said he doesn't like working with unfamiliar faces and I seem to be trustworthy." Jane was glowing, my sister… Glowing.

I couldn't help but laugh, "And then once he realizes he can't-"

"Lizzie," Jane cut me off, "Not every guy in this world wants that, okay? Some are looking for something more-" She shrugged, still smiling.

"Wholesome," I finished for her, trying to be happy for my sister, but at the same time, I would be my own judge for one Mr. Charles Bingley.


	2. The Mysterious Stranger

I was with the Lucas's and Jane. Mrs. Lucas had insisted that Jane and I get ready at her house; mainly because we had to pick up our costumes a few blocks away.  
Lydia and kitty both found costumes that fit them like gloves, and were lucky enough to not have to wait until the day of the Halloween Masquerade to pick up their costumes. Unlike Jane and me, the twins didn't have to wait through the lines of last minute people to get their butterfly inspired dresses. No, they were lucky enough to decide automatically on being butterflies and have the only two butterfly-Esc dresses fit them.  
Jane and I were not as lucky. We actually had better luck picking each other's costume out instead. For Jane, I decided an angel would suit her best. The dress was a pure white and flowed perfectly. Jane picked out her own mask and matching halo.  
As for me, Jane chose my favorite character from our childhood: Cinderella. The costume was true to the image of Cinderella from the purity of the mask to the glass slippers that were on my feet.  
"Oh girls!" Mrs., Lucas exclaimed as we all gathered in the living room in our outfits. "How lovely you all look!"  
It was true. From Jane's angel to Charlotte's gypsy inspired attire, we each had killer costumes. Tonight was going to be life changing. I could just feel it.  
"Remember Lizzie," Jane reminded me, "I won't be able to stay with you and Charlotte for long. I promised Charles that I would dance with him at least once."  
"Yes of course! You're rich handsome doctor means more to you than a sister," I faked distress for a moment and then smiled, "Do you still think he is different from any other guy you've dated, or have you come to the light?"  
Jane simply shook her head at me and followed Mr. and Mrs. Lucas out the door. I grinned over at Char, and offered my arm to her, "To the Masquerade my dear?"  
"To the Ball, so my Cinderella can find Prince Charming." Charlotte grinned, connecting arms as we left.  
I didn't give her comment much thought aside from a simple laugh, but find a prince I most certainly did.  
I was watching my sister dance with Spiderman, who could only have been known as the famous Bingley.  
"They seem so unaware of everyone else don't they?"

I was shocked and turned around to a beautiful pair of eyes. The gold mask on his face enhanced his drown orbs. "What?"

He laughed a bit and nodded his head toward Jane and her dance partner, "They're both consumed with each other."

The Spanish lull in his voice consumed me, and I was instantly intrigued, "Yeah," I nodded. "They are."

"I- I normal don't this," He smiled, "But would you care to dance?"

"Okay," I murmured, placing my hand in his, "I mean, it's only right for Cinderella to dance with the prince, right?" I grinned as I took in his getup.  
He too smiled at this, and his accent thickened, "I suppose you are right." With one swift motion this mysterious arrival had me on the dance floor. Body was against body as this Cuban style rhythm filled the room, and we were -strangely- consumed with each other. "Normally," he confided in me, "I'm so... Socially inept- I believe is how you say it. I don't know what to say," he laughed.  
"Well," I couldn't help but smile when I looked up at him, "you're doing a pretty good job at it right now."  
His laugh was infectious, and caused me to smile even bigger. "I blame it on being in disguise. When people do not know who you are, they are less likely to judge you."  
"Is that speaking for your own actions or from past experiences?" I asked.  
"Both," honesty was burning in his eyes. "You see, when one does not know who you are, you can truly be yourself around them."  
I didn't know if it was our proximity, his voice, the seductive music, or what he was saying, but every second that passed between us drew me closer to this cryptic stranger. "That's... That's so deep," I murmured, "So true. We don't have to live up to the pressures of society when we're masked."  
"We are just ourselves; no pressure to be what we are not," he smiled as though not many people understood his logic.  
We remained silent, but a smile was plastered onto his face. Soon I was curious as to what he was thinking, "What?"  
"You move well for a white girl," his smile changed to a teasing one.  
"Oh?" I questioned. He nodded his head, trying not to laugh. "I'm also pretty smart for a blond," I informed him with a playful scowl.  
He didn't bother to hide his laugh this time, "You are just a unique person madam."  
"Thanks," I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks, "You're not that bad yourself… At dancing… You're actually really good." Then I decided to change the subject, "Tell me, how a man like you could find a place like Longbourne, Georgia?"  
He laughed again, and I decided that that was the sound of Heaven, "It wasn't my finding," he vaguely replied. "However, Meryton county has proven to be worth the trip though," he smiled down at me as he said this, and I felt like the most special girl in the world. "Gracias por el baile," he kissed my hand.  
"You're welcome," I smiled.  
I watched as my prince charming faded into the crowd of nameless faces. I could feel myself hyperventilating with numerous emotions. I looked until I found Char, the only gypsy in the room, "I need to talk to you. Something just happened," and so I proceeded to tell my best friend of my mysterious prince.

"He's sounds like sex on a stick," Charlotte mused, placing her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.

"If I wanted "_He's sounds like sex on a stick_," I would have told Lydi," I glared at my best friend

"Sex on a stick?" _Speak of the devil_. "Who?" Lydia scanned the crowd with her glittered face, "Where?"

"Lizzie's mystery man," Char smiled at me deviously.

"Hold up," Lydia beamed, "Little Miss "No-Man-Knows-How-To-Understand-Me" found sex on a stick and I didn't?" Lydia was appalled. "_How did that happen?_"

"She's Cinderella, he's Prince Charming," Charlotte shrugged, "I guess it was just written in the stars."

"_What?_" Lydia asked, glaring at me, before she pulled her phone from her bra. She scowled at the screen while pulling something up, ""Hey groupies down in Longbourne hope you're ready to meet Prince Charming himself… XOXO GW" I HATE YOU LIZZIE!" She whined, "How did you get to dance with _THE George Wickham _when I didn't?!"

"_Who?_" I had never heard that name in my life.

"Urgh! You don't even know who he is! You don't deserve to dance with him!" Lydia looked up at the sky, looking as though she was being punished for something. "George Wickham is the bass player for The Militia, and only the _hottest _guy in the world, Lizzie! I mean, he's from Spain! You know where the language of love is from!"

"I thought that was France," Charlotte commented.

"Whatever," Lydia rolled her eyes, "You are just… Urgh! I'm _so_ jealous!" Lydia grinned at me and tilted her head. "The next time you dance with him, send him my way, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at my little sister, "So you can jump his bones?"

"Uh, hell yeah!" Lydi smirked wickedly, and then she winked before taking off. I could hear her in the distance singing out, "Wait 'til Kitty hears this!"

Whoever my mystery man was he was indeed a charmer, and he was an excellent dancer. Jane would most certainly be hearing about him tonight.


	3. A Formal Welcome

"A welcome party?" My dad questioned Charlotte as we waited in the living room for my mother and younger sisters to return from the airport with Mary, our cousin.

"Yeah," she grinned at me and Jane, "And Dad thought it would be a good idea to introduce your family to them."

"To set Jane up with Bingley," I corrected my best friend. "Char isn't interested _apparently_, and who better than his own daughter?"

"Why Jane Bennett of course," Charlotte mocked her father's sophisticated southern drawl.

Jane simply blushed, looking down at the crochet she was working on, and my father looked up from his book, ignoring our comments about setting Jane up with this mysterious doctor. "Isn't that why we invited him to the Halloween Masquerade a few weeks ago? To welcome him?"

"Well," Charlotte shrugged her shoulders a little, "According to dad, Charles has company now."

"It's true," Jane spoke up, "He told at me at work the day after the Halloween Masquerade that his twin sister Caroline and his best friend William were with him. I don't know if they came to the masquerade or not though."

"It's not going to be a big party, well not by my dad's standards at least," Char immediately through her pitch to my dad after Jane confirmed the reason for the party, "Just to make them all feel welcome."

"A dinner party?" My dad questioned with a reluctant look on his face.

Charlotte nodded her head, "Small talk, dancing, and appetizers at five, drinks at six, and dinner at seven."

"What about the twins for the hour of drinks?" Dad questioned looking to me and Jane. "Your mother will be drinking, no question about that."

True, my mother's margarita is up there with panics on the list of things she loves. Something Lydia got from mom; a love of alcohol. It didn't take a genius to realize that this was what my father was referring to, and if Lydi drank, Kitty would too.

"I'll stay sober and watch them," I grinned at dad. Besides, I wanted to see what the famous Bingley was like without being too drunk to remember it.

"I will too," Char grinned at my dad, "I'm in charge of Maria after all, and Mary isn't twenty-one yet, is she?"

"Her birthday was on Halloween," I told Charlotte, "But she doesn't drink."

Charlotte looked at my father with a smile she looked like she was trying to hold back.

"With the three of you sober and watching the twins –I'm sure Maria won't be trouble if they're not- I suppose, I could let you be."

Charlotte was full on grinning and hugged my dad with one of her famous "Char-Bear hugs" as my mom, sisters, and cousin joined us in the living room. "I'm so glad you all are going!"

"Where are we going, Darling?" Mother questioned, as Charlotte hugged my mother, obviously maudlin about us going.

"The Lucas's," My father looked at my mother wearily as he closed his book, "It seems, are having a welcome party for Mr. Bingley tomorrow night."

Mom lit up with this news and the twins screams could surely be heard around the whole town.

"Lizzie," Charlotte pulled me with her to the back yard, grinning the whole while, "Let's go for a walk."

The Georgia sunlight felt amazing on my skin, and I was so happy to spend time with my best friend, just walking about the town. Before I knew it, we had walked the mile to Netherfield Park. We sat down next to the fountain while Charlotte rambled about what we could do with the twins.

"Honestly, Char," I sighed, "You know them as well as I do, might as well slip them a drink so they don't whine about not getting one all night."

"Lizzie, that's not very sister-like," Charlotte frowned.

"Make it a virgin drink, smart a-"

Char broke out into a smile as she interrupted me, "I was already planning on doing that, jerk-wad." She stuck her tongue out at me before continuing, "Virgin margaritas and we'll start a movie before dinner for the girls. I'm thinking Dirty Dancing. The twins would like that; it's a favorite of Ria's. I have it all planned out, Lizzie. Hakuna Matata: it means no worries for the rest of your days."

"It's the problem free philosophy," I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop myself from grinning at our friendship. We were so different, yet so alike.

"So are you finally excited to meet him?" Charlotte asked after a while of us just sitting there quietly.

"Yeah," I grinned at her, "Jane is head over heels for him already, as you can obviously tell. I have at least give the guy a chance. Besides, Jane is going to need someone to point out that's he's clearly a pompous ass, Char."

"He's not that bad, Lizzie, honestly. He came over every day to check up on Maria while she was sick. He's honestly the sweetest man I have ever met."

"You are as blind as my sister," I smiled at my best friend. "Obviously, his friends weren't here so he was nice to people. Now that they have arrived, he'll be his true self. Wait and See, Char, wait and see."

"If you say so," Charlotte rolled her eyes as she stood up and stretched, "Let's get back to your house. I should probably get home for dinner."

"Yeah, I should probably get back too. Mom's going to be upset that we didn't speak to Mary."

It was a longer walk home because of silence between us. It wasn't an upsetting silence, merely calm and collective. Once we got to her car, I hugged my best friend, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Char?'

"Sure Lizzie," She smiled at me. "And you'll have to admit I'm right."

"Or you'll see I am," I told with a smirk. I closed the door to her car for her and watched as she drove off. I went inside and straight to the living room. Jane was there alone, "Hello there, Little Flower," I smiled at her, "How are you?"  
"Excited, nervous," Jane blushed and glanced at her feet before looking back at me, "I'm nervous about what mom and dad will think of Charles."

I faked hurt, "And not me?"

"You will think poorly of him no matter what, Lizzie," She smiled at me.

"I will give him a chance," I promised, "I will put aside my thoughts on him being a whiny rich brat long enough to get to know him. Then, I'll judge him."

Jane broke out into a smile and shook her head, "I suppose that's the best I'll get out of you."

"Yup," I laughed, "And mom and dad will love him if he's kind to you. I promise you that."

"Girls, Mr. Bennett, dinner!" My mother called from the kitchen. I hugged my sister briefly before we retreated to the dining room for some nice family bonding, and by _"family bonding"_, I mean mom gushing over tomorrow; tomorrow, when we meet Mr. Charles Bingley and company.


	4. Could Not Appeal To Me In The Slightest

_One of my lovely reviewers, __Graciela__, pointed out a couple of things that I wanted to clear up for everyone. _

_~ "In chapter 1 Jane called Maria Lucas "little Maria" and said that she attended her because she is a pediatric nurse; therefore, I thought that Maria was a little girl. Now it seems that she is a teenager?"_

_Yes, Jane did call her "Little Maria," but you have to realize that Jane, being 24 –almost 25- years of age, would think of teenagers as little girls, you know what I mean? I never clarified Maria's age, but she's 16-years-old; old enough to be troublesome with Kitty and Lydi if they wanted her to, but young enough to still be considered "Little Maria" in the eyes of her elders and to go to a pediatric doctor. Jane, who is almost 10 years her senior, is going to see Maria as a little girl. _

_Also, I could almost see Jane calling anyone "Little such and such," couldn't you? Likewise, seeing as I never stated Maria's age, I guess I should take the time to say, I'm not a pediatric nurse, and I'm not going to school to be in the medical field. However, when I went to the E.R. for sickness or such, they always called my dr.'s office to let them know. So, I thought that would be a good alternative to calling a doctor's office…_

_~ "Why is Elizabeth so against Bingley? When you said that she was going to meet the most egotistical man in the world, I assumed that you were referring to Darcy, but it appears that she thinks ill of all rich people."_

_Lizzie isn't against Bingley per-say. She has just seen her sister get her heart broken so many times by guys who thought they could take advantage of Jane. Jane likes to give people the benefit of the doubt and not think a bad thing about them, whereas Lizzie is cynical. Yes, Lizzie thinks ill of all rich people. If you notice, I also said, "__Can__ they __**both**__ triumph their prejudices and their own pride..." Lizzie is very prejudice against rich people and has a very set opinion of them. As the story progresses, you will see if her character changes or not. Also, I __**was **__referring to Darcy. XD If there's anything else I can clear up, don't hesitate to ask =D_

Chapter 4

The clock struck five before I was truly ready for it too. Mom insisted we arrive at the Lucas's early, and luckily, we weren't the only families from the town there. In fact, it was crowded. People were already dancing and having fun mingling. I was so comfortable being there until the doorbell rang. "Exactly five," I smirked to myself trying to hold back any comments I could think of about them being on time just so they could leave early.

The first man to join us was blond and very handsome. Jane's face lit up, and I knew this must be Charles Bingley. Well, he definitely had the snotty rich people look down. His jacket alone was probably enough for me to buy my whole family several new outfits, and that smirk one his face- well, it wasn't a smirk. It actually looked like a genuine smile. How deceiving.

His sister –I assume since they resembled each other so much- was observing the room with obvious disgust. It was obvious to me that she didn't want to be her. "Thank you," She managed to smile at Mr. and Mrs. Lucas for a moment, "For inviting us to this lovely abode. " Her accent struck me; Jane never mentioned Bingley was British.

"Yes," Charles smiled at us all, "My sister," He nodded his head to the girl, "Caroline and I are very grateful that I have such neighbors! This is a beautiful town you have." I knew my mother must be gleaming at his comments, but she wouldn't speak until someone introduced her. _Then_- then I would possibly, _maybe_ feel a smidge sorry for this poor, poor rich man. "William asked me to offer his apologies. He should be in momentarily. He had a very important phone call to take."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a tall tan and very handsome man entered the room. His hair and eyes were dark, and he was drop dead gorgeous. If I thought Bingley was rich, then this guy must own the world. "And speak of the devil," Bingley laughed and clasped his hand on the strangers shoulder, "This is Mr. William Darcy."

"Nice to meet you, Darcy," Mr. Lucas commented before turning to my family, "These are the Bennett's. I believe you've met a few of them."

Bingley's smile widened and his eyes went directly to Jane, "I most certainly have."

"It's good to see you again," My father interrupted the intense eye sex Bingley was giving Jane. Yes, eye sex; why else would he be staring at her? He hasn't known her long enough to care for her.

"You too, Mr. Bennett," Charles shook his head momentarily, "I don't think I ever thanked you properly for catching Mrs. Hurst. I fear Caroline and the mister would have never forgiven me." Jane giggled at his joke, and even I found myself smiling a bit.

"You're very welcome," My father smiled before wrapping his arm around my mother, "This is my wife, Rosa."

Mom took Charles hand and grinned at him, "I must say, Mr. Bingley, you have left an impression on our Jane. You must be an amazing doctor."

"Well, I do try," He glanced down at his feet before looking up to my sister and grinning.

My mother was eating away at his reaction and dissecting every little thing he said, "This is Elizabeth and my husband's niece, Mary. My other daughters are dancing, but I'll be sure to introduce you as soon as I can."

I felt like I should have curtseyed or something, like Mary did. Instead I just stood there. I didn't have to prove myself to him. I didn't want to date his sister.

"I assume you are Elizabeth," Bingley smiled at me, offering his hand to me. I took it and gave him a polite smile before he continued, "Your sister has told me so much about you. I feel like we'll be great friends."

My smile was genuine this time. He truly seemed to care about Jane, didn't he? "Jane," He called to her, pulling me from my musings, "Would you like to dance with me?"

My sister didn't say a word, but took Bingley's hand and followed him to the make shift dance floor.

"Miss Caroline, would you like to dance?" Mr. Lucas asked, giving her and big bow. Caroline accepted quickly, but I think it was just so she would have something to do.

I turned to the man, Darcy, who had been silent since his arrival, "Do you dance?"

He looked down on me, not bothering to smile, "No, so long as I can avoid it, I do not dance."

The Spanish lull of his voice shocked for some reason, but as Darcy walked away, I decided I truly hated him. He was exactly what all rich people are: pompous, arrogant jerks.

Luckily the hour of mingling ceased, and everyone was escorted to the Lucas's backyard save me, Lydi, Kitty, Mary, and Maria.

I was thankful to get away from the two rich snobs. I could say Bingley may not be half as bad as his eye rolling sister and snooty friend, but I still didn't see how he couldn't be. I stood at the door after everyone left, including Char, stopping Lydia from following, "Lizzie, I want a freaking bottle tequila, and I want it now."

"No Lydia, sit down."

"Come on Lizzie, you love shots!" Kitty shouted.

"Sit," I growled at the girls.

"Tequila sounds really good right now," Maria grinned over at Lydia, obviously trying to make an expression. At this remark, Lydia simply smiled at me.

"Outta my way Bennett," Charlotte called from behind me. "I have margaritas."

I laughed and moved out of the door, as Lydia perked up. Charlotte had a tray of the colorful drinks in her hands.

Lydia immediately grabbed a drink for herself and Kitty, taking a huge drink of her own, "So what are we doing until dinner? You bitches are boring, and think I'm stupid enough to not know this doesn't have alcohol in it."

"A movie," Char grinned and grabbed the remote, pushing a few buttons that opened up the cabinet where the television was stored, "And we'll finish tonight after everyone leaves."

"Basic bitches," Lydia whined, "I want to talk about how cute that doctor of Jane's is!"

This gave Lydia, Kitty, and Maria all something to freak out over. Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned on some music. We sat down next to the door out of anyone's view. "What_ do_ you think of him Lizzie?"

"I think I like him," I admitted with a frown, "_If_ this is the genuine Charles Bingley that is."

"Of course," Char rolled her eyes, and we just sat there for a while.

"You are very affectionate toward her," I immediately recognized the voice and held my breath. I glanced over at the twins and Maria. They were giggling about something and certainly couldn't hear what was being said. Charlotte was being as quiet as me.

"Yeah, it's funny, Darcy, I don't think I've ever been this smitten with a girl," Charles sounded dumbfounded.

"She is most certainly the most striking girl we have seen in Meryton," Darcy offered.

"If I wanted beauty, I could have any of her sisters surely, Will. I mean, you saw her sister Elizabeth. She's equally as beautiful as Jane."

I was blushing and Char was poking my side. It made me feel nice to hear what they had to say, but at the same time, I yearned to hear what the other stranger had to say about me.

"She is, beautiful, for certain, but she could not appeal to me in the slightest." Darcy's comment only fueled my hatred for him. "You have your drinks now. Go back to Jane, for it is her company you wish to be in."  
I sat there holding back everything, even my breath, waiting until they both were gone. "Lizzie, don't look like that," Charlotte wrapped her arms around me, "If he liked you, you'd have to spend time with him."

I laughed at her comment and put the situation at the back of my mind, "Good thing I've sworn to hate his rich snotty butt for all of eternity."

And so began my affiliation –and hatred- with William Darcy.


	5. We Are off To, Netherfield?

_Chapter 5_

"Lizzie," Jane smiled at me as we walked in our garden, toward the pool, "Charles is just what every man should be. He's sweet, thoughtful, and-"  
"Insanely rich and handsome," I intervened.  
"Lizzie, be serious," Jane smiled at me softly, "He is honestly, the most amazing guy in the world."  
"We'll Jane, I give you this. You have liked men who are much more stupid than he is."  
"You like him, Lizzie?" Jane asked, wanting me to approve, if at all possible.  
"_Jane_," I smiled over at my older sister as we lay down on our chairs next to the pool, "I do, but what matters is how you feel about him, missy."  
"Oh really?" Jane questioned, grinning broadly. Her grin turned into a soft smile, "I truly _do_ like him Lizzie, a whole lot." She laughed looking over at me and giving a small frown, "But after hearing what his friend said about you. Lizzie if he has friends who are so judge mental-"  
"Jane! Don't judge him over a pompous jackass. Obviously, Darcy has Charles fooled."  
"Or maybe," Jane countered, "_Maybe_ you should give Darcy a chance," Jane was smiling sneakily. "Maybe you misunderstood him."  
"Yes, because Char and I _both_ are horrible at eavesdropping."  
Jane laughed and rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the tea we had brought. "Look, just be nice to him. For me?"  
"Fine," I sighed. "I'll be nice to him when I'm forced to be around him, but only for you."  
"Thank you." Jane grinned, "Speaking of the next time you'll be forced in a room with him..."  
"_Jane_," I whined.  
"Lizzie it's a concert! It's a couple hours away. Charles has to go to a meeting about his newly acquired house in the county, and _the park_ basically. The town wants to have it in writing that so long as he's the owner of Netherfield Park it's for free public use, with the exception of the house and all of that, and Caroline has invited us to spend some time at Netherfield with her. The concert is Saturday night. With her brother so busy with these legalities, and apparently Darcy is helping him or something, she's awfully lonely. She wants us to come over Wednesday and stay until her sister and brother-in-law get there."  
"And when," I sighed, "_Will _they get here?"  
"In two weeks," Jane mumbled, smiling up hopefully at me.  
"You want me to stay in the same house as _Darcy_ for half of a month?"  
"Well," Jane shrugged, "I just... I won't be comfortable there without you!" She was making a pouty face and just looking at me with those sad eyes, "Just two weeks, Lizzie, and remember they have an _amazing_ library and a great walking path with a _brook_ next to it." She knew how I loved books and walking next to water. "_It'll be peaceful_," she sang out, knowing she had me in her clutches.  
"Fine," I sighed, taking a sip of my own tea before standing up, and stretching, "but if douchebag Darcy so much as looks at me the wrong way, then you'll be responsible for the blood on my hands."  
"_Lizzie!_" Jane was obviously appalled at what I was implying.

I smirked, shrugging before jumping into the water. It looked like I was going to Netherfield with Jane.


	6. A Ranting Workout (Netherfield Day One)

_Chapter 6_

Almost as soon as we entered Netherfield for our short stay, I felt uncomfortable. From the judgmental looks, the awkward silences, and the lack of comfortableness I felt coming into the house, I just wanted to be home listening to my mother crying over me being single, cousin Mary practicing piano, or anything -even Lydia's craziness- than being where I was.

One Miss Caroline Bingley had to be the _most _judgmental person to me. I could feel her eyes on my outfit; a simple white tee and jeans. I could mentally visualize her counting up the dollar amount of my apparel and classifying my worth from such; _aka not a lot_.

Luckily, Darcy kept his snarky comments to himself; whatever they might have been. Instead, he stood awkwardly in the corner of the room and nodded to us. Darcy remained standing until we sat down. I wasn't sure if this was him trying to be nice or if he was just trying to keep his distance from the trash he thought us to be. My assumption being it was the latter of the two.

Charles, we were informed quickly had left after breakfast to meet with the mayor, Mr. Lucas. Apparently, Darcy would be leaving soon to assist him during the town meeting. _**Why the meeting had to continue throughout the week when the problem could be resolved in seconds?**_ Neither Jane nor I had the answer to that question.

"What a pity," Caroline commented with a sigh. "It seems as though Longbourne might not have its judicial system -or _anything_ for that matter- together."

I felt the double meaning seeping through her words as she looked from me to Jane. Our family didn't have it together. Holding my tongue, I simply looked down at my hands, waiting for the subject to change.

And sure enough it did. Darcy left, and Caroline started talking about Darcy. It was obvious that girl has a crush. "Lizzie, my brother made a note that Jane said you loved to read. We have a library that would be going to waste if it wasn't for Darcy. He's constantly reading when he isn't talking to Gia or working. If you'd like to go there, please feel free," She smiled welcomingly -too sweetly if you ask me- and then turned her attention to Jane, "You, though, are coming with me. I have a movie with your name all over it. One you said that Lizzie hated- and it happens to be a favorite of mine."

"Twilight?" Jane questioned, smirking over at me; questioning if leaving me alone would be a good idea.

Caroline laughed and smiled, pulling Jane into a different room as she sang out, "Yessss," leaving me to find the library myself, which I did.

I don't know how long I was in the library before my visitor joined me. What I do know was that I was lost in a book and pulled from the enchanting pages by a cellphone vibrating. I scanned the library until I saw none other than William Darcy standing there, in the doorway, just looking at me.

I nodded to him politely and said a very casual "hello," as I closed my book, laying it down as I stood up. "You're back."

Darcy looked like he had just been caught in a criminal act. He composed himself quickly and moved over to a bookcase, "We finished the meeting early," His accent was thick, and he looked as if he had been standing there for some time. He picked out a book, not really looking at it and continued, "I am sorry to have bothered you." I watched as he quickly shut off his phone.

"It's fine," I found myself saying, "How was your meeting?"

_Lizzie,_ I scolded myself, _Stop that. You need to get outta here; not strike up a conversation with Douchey._

"It was -how you say- long and miserable."

"_Really_?" I questioned, dying to leave the room. "Usually the town meetings are pretty interesting."

"Interesting?" Darcy grunted, frowning, "I hope I do not miscommunicate with you Miss Bennett, but that was not interesting. Your leader -your Mayor- he is no leader. He starts intentional mierda, causes fights to both sides of the meeting, and ends the meeting with nonsense comments about pollos locos. Crazy chickens! Aye!" Darcy places his book down next to mine as he neared me, "So, no Miss Bennett your meetings at the town are of _no_ interest to me."

"What a shame," I tossed a fake frown of sympathy his way and smiled a bit, "If you'll excuse me."

"Of course," his posture remained ridged, and his look of superiority left me fuming as I dialed Charlotte's number.

"Char, park, now," Were the three words I was able to growl out when my best friend answered the phone. Just a day at Netherfield, and I was already about to kill someone; namely, Darcy.

I didn't know how I was going to survive in that house, but I'd have to find a way for Jane's sake. If nothing else I'd call and rant to Charlotte **every day** of my visit. I'd rant for hours, just like I did today.

"You would think he'd say something nice, something halfway decent about the town but no. All he can do is talk about how we're a miserable excuse of a town. Why doesn't he just _leave_?" I grumbled after pacing around the park for the fifth time.

Char rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench, taking off one of her sneakers to rub that foot. "Maybe he cares about Bingley's wellbeing."

"Yeah," I laughed out, "And maybe a cat and mouse will become best friends today."

"You think Darcy's toying with Charles?" Charlotte questioned, easing her foot back into the shoe.

"I think he's masquerading. Darcy is not himself around Charles, that's for sure. Charles is too nice to have a friend like Darcy."

"Maybe he's just not good at expressing himself, Liz." Charlotte suggested.

I looked at her with a questioning face. "Not good at expressing himself?"

"Well," Charlotte began her explanation. "Everyone's different. Take Jane for example."

"What about Jane?" I questioned. "She's nice to everyone."

Charlotte looked at me as if the answer was obvious. "That's it." She confirmed, "Jane is nice to _everyone_. Even people who she detests, she's kind to them."

"So?"

"So," Char sang out, "Isn't it possible that -like Jane wanting to see the good in everybody, Darcy wants to see the bad in everybody?"

Char must be crazy, and the look on my face told her I thought as much. "No, that's impossible."

Charlotte shrugged and sighed as she stood up to walk me back to my temporary home. "Okay. We need a subject change!" She sang out, snaking her arm, around mine. "So, speaking of our dear sweet Jane… How _is_ her relationship with the doctor going?"

I grinned at this topic. My sister was so happy with Charles to have only known him for a few months. "It's going very well. You can tell that she's falling more in love with him by the day."

"Really?" Char smiled, "And does our doctor seem to reciprocate these feelings, Lizzie?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted with a sigh, "I've only been at Netherfield for a day, Char. I see Jane every day; Charles," I shrugged, "Not so much."

"Well," Charlotte sighed, "For Jane's sake, I hope he does. She doesn't handle heartbreak easily, and I hope he can see what you or I could clearly see."

"Meaning?" I queried. "I mean, I get that Jane is sensitive, but "I hope he can see what you or I could clearly see,"" I mocked. "What the hell, Charlotte?"

Char's small smile, told me she saw something I didn't, "Don't you get it, Lizzie?" She asked. "Jane is nice to _everyone_, and because of that, her emotions are..." Charlotte, frowned, obviously not wanting to sound harsh.

As grateful as I was about that, I was getting impatient. "_Out with it_," I commanded with a sigh.

"Jane being nice to everyone downplays her emotions. She's nice no matter what, and if she doesn't step out on a limb and actually go for it with Charles, I'm afraid he'll take her affection as _friendship_ instead."

"Don't be silly. It's obvious that Ja-"

"To anyone who _**knows **_her," Charlotte interrupted. "Charles doesn't; not like we do, and if she doesn't put herself out there... Lizzie, life isn't the Fairytale Jane wants it to be. There is no _"and they lived happily ever after."_ No one is going to fight for her or anyone else. The sooner, she realizes that, the better off she'll be."

"Charlotte," I frowned, wanting to help my friend.

"Look," she interrupted again, "I get it, you and Jane have very romanticized looks on life, Lizzie, but the cynic in you has to admit that life isn't going to be peaches and cream for Jane."

"Of course not," I agreed as the house came into sight, "But Jane will be fine. I mean, Charles is so much like her, I think he'll see her _true_ feelings."

Charlotte stopped at the driveway and hugged me, giving a small smile, "I hope so."

Charles wasn't like Charlotte's thoughts of Darcy. He didn't "look for the bad in people" or whatever. He would see Jane's intent.

As for my stay at Netherfield, I would just have to ignore Darcy's pessimism and Caroline's entitled attitude. I was here for Jane, after all... To make her feel more welcome at Netherfield, to relieve her of any homesickness she had, and that was exactly what I planned on doing.


End file.
